In The End
by sams
Summary: Title refers to the Linkin Park song as the team learns to trust one another and to trust their new leader's wife please read and review


Historian's note: This story was written before the episode that deals with Quito Real and Sonny Walker was shown  
  
Samantha Donovan was bored out of her mind after the tragic death of Teddy Stephanopolus at her hands she'd been assigned to bed rest after her recovery from the 'Majestic' programming. Four months had passed since then and the only thing that kept her occupied was watching her stomach expand while her husband, Frank, was busy with his undercover team. Life was going on around her and she didn't like it one bit.  
She laid down on the bed and pulled up the oversized shirt she was wearing. "It looks bigger then it did yesterday."  
Frank came out of the bathroom. "It's the same size it was yesterday and the day before that."  
She glared at him.  
"I know you're going nuts having to be in bed all day without me." He sat down beside her.  
She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me again about the drug dealer you arrested."  
"No, no more talk about my work you need rest and relaxation."  
"Come on dedi do it for me if not for me do it for the baby." She suddenly sat upright.  
"What?"  
"It kicked." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel that?"  
He smiled.  
"You've got that goofy smile on your face again."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You're actually proud, look at you you're even sticking out your chest."  
"It's a strong kick."  
"Yeah inside me our child is using my organs as it's own personal gym."  
"If I could carry the baby for you I would."  
"I know, it's just that I'm so bored and the baby's bored. Can't I just go in with you?"  
"Sweetheart until the doctor gives the okay you aren't going anywhere besides you should start on the baby's room."  
"If I can't leave the house how exactly would you like me to do that?"  
"I'll bring up my laptop, give you all the credit cards and you can shop on-line."  
"The internet a shut in's best friend." She paused. "All the credit cards?"  
He nodded and patted her leg. "Set up an appointment with Dr. Towne if everything checks out you can go back to work tomorrow but only tech support I don't want you out in the field."  
She waited till he went downstairs to flop back on the bed. "I've got him wrapped around my little finger." She looked down at her stomach. "Don't tell your dad I said that."  
He came back in carrying the laptop. "Do you want me to set this up?"  
"No I can do it. What about Morgon?"  
"For what?"  
"A name for the baby it would work for a boy or a girl."  
He shook his head. "How about Frank Junior?"  
She crinkled her nose in disgust. "That's tacky and shows no imagination. What about Christine?"  
"Too Stephen King." He set the laptop on the bed and glanced at the television he'd hauled into their bedroom the night before. "I never thought I'd see the day when one of those would be in our bedroom."  
"It's not an evil spirit it's a TV and you could've left it in the den."  
"Steps aren't your friends and I never thought we'd have a television in our room because we've always found something better to do in here."  
"I don't think I like that gleam in your eye." She raised an eyebrow. "Besides we've never been confined to the bedroom we're like rabbits we'll do it anywhere."  
"Almost anywhere." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I've got to head out." He headed for the door.  
She cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
He turned around and came back over to the bed. "Sorry." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
She moved her head at the last moment and their lips met.  
He put his knee on the bed to keep from falling on top of her. Her shirt was still half pulled up it took all his resistance to stop his hand from sliding up her shirt unforunately that didn't stop her from yanking out his carefully tucked in shirt and undoing his belt. He managed to pull away long enough to mutter, "Honey I've got to go to work."  
"Frank I saw the gleam in your eye don't deny the gleam."  
"Now how can I argue with that?"  
  
UC Headquarters-Four hours later  
Frank hurried into the building hoping the rest of his team hadn't made it in especially Jake. He'd asked Sam to do profiles on his new team months ago but with all the excitement she hadn't really gotten a chance to spend any time with them and now he wasn't sure he wanted her here instead of the relative safety of their home. Of course, that in itself caused problems he hated to leave her alone where anything could happen to her. He resisted the urge to go up to his office and call home with any luck she'd be able to come back to UC soon where he could keep an eye on her.  
Cody looked up from his computer. "Hi." He looked behind Frank and let out a disappointed sigh. "Still on bedrest?"  
Frank nodded. "Where is everyone?"  
"Jake had a meeting with the lawyers this morning, Alex hasn't checked in yet, and Monica is conferring with her fellow profilers on the Chinese Triad." Cody shrugged. "Slow day."  
Frank started up the stairs to his office.  
"Oh and Justine Montgomery called looking for you at least I think she was looking for you she asked for," Cody looked down at a piece of paper, "the bastard that knocked up her only child and ruined her life. I'm quoting of course."  
"That would be my mother-in-law."  
"She sounds charming."  
"Believe me she's not."  
The phone rang and Cody answered it. "Hello, hang on I'll check." He hit the hold button. "It's her again."  
"I'll take it in my office." Frank went into his office and eyed the phone with a sense of dread Justine would be one of the few people that wouldn't be thrilled about Sam quitting and then being impregnanted by, as Justine so quaintly put it at their wedding, a low-life slimeball. He picked up the phone and braced himself for the tirade he knew was coming. "Hello Justine."  
"Finally, it must be nice to stroll into work whenever you feel like it and when were you people going to get around to calling me about all these little changes you two are making? I called Sam's office and they told me she quit just up and quit then I find out she's got this crazy idea about having a baby with you of all people."  
He gritted his teeth to keep from yelling. "I am her husband."  
"I know that and I know that where you come from it's perfectly all right for the husband to keep his wife barefoot and pregnant but."  
"The decision to quit was Sam's not mine so was the baby I didn't realize we had to get your permission to have a child." He took a deep breath to calm himself this woman was going to be his child's grandmother whether he liked it or not. "Justine I know you're not crazy about me but don't do this to your daughter she's going to be working with my team and the baby is something both of us really want."  
"I only want her to be happy."  
"And she is."  
"I'll be the judge of that." She hung up.  
He hung up the phone and sat down. "We really don't need this now."  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and his wife entered.  
He stood up and instantly felt his mood lighten. "Hi honey."  
"You are quitting this job."  
"What?"  
"You haven't looked at the closed cases have you? Of course you haven't or you'd know what was going on with this group of freaks you call a team." She started to pace.  
"How did you get into the closed files?"  
"Through your laptop I know I shouldn't of done it but." She took a deep breath tears were threatening to fall again and she'd cried enough on the way over. "You have no idea what's coming and if you won't just believe me and quit then do it for him." She tossed a picture on his desk.  
He picked it up and looked at it. "An ultrasound." He looked at her. "A boy?"  
"Yes as far as the doctor can tell we're having a boy."  
"Disappointed?"  
She glared at him. "Do not even attempt to change the subject quitting yes or no?"  
He placed the ultrasound on the desk and sat down. "No."  
"Ahhhh, you love this don't you annoying the hell out of me?"  
"You say I don't know what's coming that I don't know my team and you're right I haven't had time to look over the closed cases. So you're the professional, the profiler, the tracer of people's weaknesses so as part of my team enlighten me."  
She sighed and walked around the desk to stand beside him. "May I?"  
He stood up and offered her his chair.  
She sat down and turned on the computer her fingers flying across the keyboard with a skill even Cody would envy. "Frank if you want to be professional about this you're going to have to stop rubbing my back."  
"Sorry." He stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Okay the last major criminal that John Keller brought in before he, well, you know was Jack 'Sonny' Walker this guy is bad news and even though he's in jail now he's got people on the outside determined to get him out. From my own experience I'm guessing your boy Jake will be the first thing he goes after when he gets out."  
"If."  
"Criminals like this don't just roll over and play dead trust me he'll be back I've gotten rid of a good share of his type in my time. Sometimes that old saying the only good criminal is a dead criminal does apply." She coughed. "Anyway that's just one thing doing a number on Agent Jake Shaw the other is this thing with Quito Real the case you guys set up won't hold water. If these two heavy hitters get together joined by a common enemy." She looked up at him. "Getting the general idea so far?"  
"Monica's profile didn't mention any wear on Jake."  
"She's a friend too close to the subject I couldn't do an accurate profile on you because my judgements clouded. Jake is going to snap under this much pressure plus I understand you're all ready having problems with him."  
"He has trouble following orders."  
She nodded. "It's not going to get any easier and then there's Alex she brought down Carlos Cortez drug dealer by trade when he was sitting in jail he vouched for Alex during the case on Walker. It seems Alex and Carlos have a thing going."  
"Wait a minute when he was in jail where is he now?"  
"He's a free man and the first call he made was to Alex's cell. Trouble is brewing my darling husband and it's going to blow up all over you."  
"Not necessarily you've told me things I needed to know." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I can prepare safe in the knowledge that I've got at least one person I can trust to watch my back."  
She closed her eyes. "You're a big dumb lug sometimes you know that?"  
"And sometimes you're a pain in the ass what's your point?"  
She looked up at him. "Hey all those hauling around an extra person please raise your hand."  
He looked down at her he could tell just by her shoulders that this hadn't relaxed her nerves at all and he started to massage her shoulders whether she liked it or not.  
"So you wouldn't even consider quitting?"  
"Not a chance."  
"Even if I said I love you?"  
"Too late all ready know that you do."  
She sighed. "Used to work on my mother."  
"Speaking of your mother she called her she knows."  
She sat upright her slowly relaxing muscles tensing back up. "She just knows I quit my job right?"  
"She knows everything."  
"Oh my god, how mad was she?"  
"Before or after she called me the bastard that knocked you up and ruined your life?"  
She cringed and stood up. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry I should've called her right away but I don't like dealing with her anymore then you do. She didn't call you anything else did she?"  
"Besides her comment about where I come from."  
She put a finger to his lips. "I don't need to hear anymore I get the general idea let me guess barefoot and pregnant right?"  
He nodded.  
"Well all I have to say to that is...ow."  
He moved her hand. "Ow?"  
"He's jabbing into my ribcage again he's definitely your son."  
"At least we can stop calling him it."  
"I guess I'll have to return the dresses I bought."  
"Keep them I'm sure we can provide a sister for him."  
"You're getting just a little bit ahead of yourself we have to make it through this one first."  
"Oh we'll get through it. Which side is he on?"  
"Right side feels like an elbow or a foot."  
He placed his hand on her right side. "Here?"  
She nodded. "Frank I'm so sorry about what my mother said to you she's just a tad bit overprotective."  
"A tad?"  
"All right she's really overprotective no one is good enough for her little girl but you've got to consider I was the only child she was able to have. It must be hard on her to know that while she had to struggle to get pregnant I just had to set my mind to it and here we are plus she knows exactly what I had to do to get pregnant. Having to think about some large, broad shouldered man laying on top of her daughter grunting and heaving and thrusting." She took a deep breath her hand fluttering to the collar of her shirt. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"  
"It's not just you I'll go lock the door."  
"I'll clear off the desk."  
He locked the door. "You know I can see how this would disturb your mother."  
"I really don't want to think about her right now."  
"Come to think of it your parent's house is the only place we haven't made love at and when she visits."  
"Maybe we should have her visit after the baby's born there's a six week recovery period."  
"I think our son will keep us occupied. The two of us will get through all of this."  
"Fully trained and highly armed so which one are you the braun or the brain because I seem to remember taking you down."  
"You took me by surprise I didn't expect it."  
"Always expect the unexpected." She frowned. "Like now open the door."  
"What, why?"  
"He's shifted."  
He opened the door and watched her go downstairs. "A taste of things to come."  
Alex bumped into Sam as she came out of the bathroom. "Hi long time no see. How are you feeling?"  
"Good how about you Alex how are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good."  
The two women looked at each other sizing up one another. "Alex if you need to talk to someone I'm going to be here at least for a few months."  
"Where are you going in a few months?"  
"Nowhere I'll just be on maternity leave."  
"You're?"  
Sam nodded. "Six months in three more to go." She pulled the baggy shirt she was wearing tight across her stomach.  
"You and Donovan are having a baby that's great but should you really be helping out here? This work is kind of dangerous."  
"Oh, I know it's dangerous but it's always easier to face danger with the one you love. Don't you think so?" Sam went upstairs not waiting for Alex's reply.  
Alex went over to Cody. "Did you know she was?"  
"Expecting, yeah doctor at the hospital told me during that whole 'Majestic' thing. She's been on leave to make sure she wouldn't miscarry if she's back the doctor must've cleared her for duty."  
"If she's pregnant she shouldn't be here."  
"She can do tech work no big deal."  
Alex went to the gym she needed to pound on something.  
Frank was sitting on the edge of his desk when she came back in. "Everything all right?"  
"Depends on your definition of all right." She walked over to him and fiddled with his shirt buttons. "I think the two of us should share this office so we can watch each others backs." She kissed him. "And our fronts."  
"Especially since we mesh so well together."  
"You know there's that big open area out there."  
"That was Keller's office I prefer to have a door, my own personal space, so I can do things with my wife and do things to my wife."  
"I'm afraid that will have to wait I just had a bit of a confrontation with Alex."  
"Did she say something to you because I have the right to have you here you are a member of my team."  
"Frank it's fine I'm used to not fitting in and the only person that has ever given me a warm reception is you." She hugged him. "I'm going to have a little conversation with Mr. Walker."  
"Now you're sure about this case against Quito Real?"  
"Oh yes, Jake is screwed unless I can run some interference." She headed for the door.  
He grabbed her hand. "Sam look me in the eye and promise me you'll be careful."  
She leaned forward till the tip of her nose touched his and looked into his eyes. "I promise I'll be careful."  
"Now kiss me."  
She shrugged. "You're the boss." She kissed him. "Anything else Mr. Donovan?"  
He smiled and pulled her close.  
"Nevermind I know what else you want me to do." She pushed away gently. "Later I'll make it worth your while."  
"I wasn't kidding when I told you to be careful."  
"I know and I promise I'll be careful." She ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to our little boy, in fact, when I get back we are going to go shopping for baby stuff."  
He nodded. "We'll do that the minute you get back." He gave her one last squeeze and then watched her leave the building. He picked up the ultrasound and studied it. "A son I'm going to have a son." He set the ultrasound back on the desk and went downstairs he had to talk to Alex.  
  
Terminal Island Prison-Visitor's Room  
Sonny Walker tried to get comfortable in the hard plastic chair and eyed up the young woman that had entered the room.  
"Hello Mr. Walker." She extended her hand.  
He took it. "Married pity." He released her hand. "So who are you and why are you here?"  
"My name is unimportant but what I can do for you is very important."  
"Okay what can you do for me?"  
"I know how you got here Mr. Walker and I want to help you out."  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
"You don't have to tell me anything you were betrayed by an undercover agent and even by one of your own. Carlos Cortez helped the feds get you and you tried to have him killed."  
"You can't prove that."  
"Relax Mr. Walker I could care less I just wish you would've succeeded. One less piece of filth in the world, no offense."  
"None taken, you know when I first saw you I thought you were just another babe but there's something about you a hardness in your eyes. You've seen death."  
She chuckled. "I've done more then see it Mr. Walker I've hung out with it a few times and brought it to other people's doors."  
"A gun for hire, how can you help me?"  
"I'm more then a hired gun and if you want proof just check out Diego DeMarco and Teddy Stephanopolus."  
"Teddy was killed by some singer everybody knows that."  
"Really? Teddy was strangled then shoved out his office window by me. You see I don't get caught Mr. Walker."  
"I'm supposed to believe you?"  
She stepped behind him and pulled the wire out of her watch. "Perhaps a demenstration is in order." She wrapped the wire around his neck and gave it a small tug. "Believe me now Mr. Walker?"  
He nodded fiercely.  
"Good." She snapped the wire back into place. "Teddy was hired to retire me forunately for me he missed but unforunately for him I didn't I never do. My husband and I travel in very powerful circles trust me and you'll reap the rewards betray me and next time I won't be so gentle." She patted his cheek. "Sit tight for right now I'll be in touch when the time is right." She headed for the door then paused. "If you step out of line or attempt to escape before I give the go ahead your little girlfriend Carly." She smiled the most wicked smile she had in her. "I'll send you a piece of her for every day you're a free man. I'm not that crazy about redheads." She walked out the door and got out to her car before she broke down. She could've killed Walker right there done it with a song in her heart and maybe she should have just to spare Jake a little pain. She shook her head, got into the car, and picked up her cellphone.  
  
UC Headquarters-Gym  
Alex was pounding away on the weightbag when she heard footsteps and she turned to see Frank coming towards her.  
"Are we going to have a problem?"  
She shrugged. "With what?"  
"Sam being part of the team are we going to have a problem?"  
"Of course not you're the leader you have the right to bring in whoever you want even your pregnant wife."  
"When she's here she's not my wife."  
"Really could you send her out on an undercover assignment in her current condition?"  
"No but she's a valuable member of this team."  
"I'm sure she could be but right now she shouldn't be here."  
"Because she's pregnant?"  
"Exactly."  
His cellphone rang before he could reply. "We'll finish this discussion later."  
"Can't wait."  
He walked away. "Donovan."  
"Hi."  
He stopped in his tracks. "Sam what's wrong?"  
"I put the fear of god into Sonny Walker he should behave himself at least for a little while." She sighed and rested her head on the steering wheel.  
"Where are you? I'll come get you."  
"I'm fine honey really I am I just had to hear another human being. I had a little bit of a flashback that's all."  
He decided not to press the issue. "When did you want to go shopping?"  
"Now if you've got the time."  
"For you I'll make the time."  
"Well there's a mall about fifteen minutes from where you are I could meet you there."  
"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to drive?"  
"Yeah." She smiled as she sensed how concerned he was. "I'll meet you at the front entrance in thirty minutes."  
"See you then." He shoved the phone back into his pocket and grabbed his coat. "I'm heading out."  
Cody nodded as he headed for the kitchen. "Have fun."  
Sam was all ready waiting at the front entrance by the time Frank arrived. "What took you so long? Did you get lost?"  
He looked down at the floor.  
"You did didn't you? You got lost."  
He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't have that natural shopping radar that you have."  
"Why thank you. So where should we start maybe at Baby Gap?"  
He crinkled his nose. "The Gap has a baby department?"  
"It's a seperate store just think I can dress the two of you alike."  
"I'm not a Ken doll."  
"I think you've all ready proven that or we wouldn't be here shopping for baby supplies."  
He gave her a squeeze and felt a kick to his hand. "He's lively."  
"Has been since I got off the phone with you he knows we're buying stuff for him."  
He shook his head as they made their way through the mall. "Not even born yet and all ready he's spoiled."  
"That's because his dad is such a pushover."  
"I'm only a pushover for you."  
"Sometimes you're a pushover for me." She took off her watch. "I want you to get rid of this for me."  
He took it. "Why?"  
"If you pull on that little button on the side a teflon wire comes out."  
"So?"  
"Boy have you been sheltered it's strangling wire Frank. It's how I killed Teddy Stephanopolus and how I almost killed Sonny Walker."  
He nodded and shoved the watch in his coat pocket. "Come on spending money always cheers you up."  
  
Donovan Household-Six hours later  
After hauling in the last of their purchases the two of them sat on the living room floor attempting to put the crib together the television turned on for background noise. "What language are these instructions written in?"  
He frowned at the piece of paper laying on the floor. "Considering between the two of us we know every major language it's got to be," he raised an eyebrow, "ancient Egyptian."  
She groaned. "That's not funny we're two intelligent adults we should be able to put this thing together so it won't crush Brandon."  
"Who is Brandon?"  
"Our son."  
He shook his head. "I don't like that name, Brandon Donovan, it sounds so plain."  
"Actually it would be Brandon Augustus Donovan."  
"Augustus?"  
"It was my great-grandfather's name it's a family tradition to use it."  
"No."  
"Come on Frank it'd be the middle name no one would use it."  
"Then we have to come up with a better name then Brandon." He glanced at the TV to see Quito Real on the screen. "Turn it up."  
She grabbed the remote off the end table.  
"In other news a jury found Quito Real not guilty of all charges against him."  
"Damn it."  
She shook her head. "I told."  
He held up his hand. "Don't even finish the thought."  
"You so."  
"If you weren't my wife."  
"But I am, you should go in they'll need you now."  
"What about you? I can't just leave you here."  
"Yes you can I'll be fine I'm a big girl." She glanced down. "I'm becoming a bigger girl as we speak."  
He smiled as he stood up. "We'll put this together when I get home." He stood over her and held out his hand. "Need help?"  
She took it. "Thanks." She pulled herself to her feet.  
"Pretty soon you're going to need a forklift."  
"You're on a roll tonight if you weren't my husband."  
"But I am. You're sure you want to stay here alone?"  
"You worry about me way too much."  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Can't help it."  
"Now go on before I change my mind."  
"Don't wait up for me you need your rest and activate the security alarm the minute I get out the door."  
She gave him a shove towards the door. "I know just don't forget the password like last time."  
"You seem awfully eager to get rid of me."  
"If you must know my boyfriend is coming over and I don't think you two will get along."  
"Your boy."  
She patted his arm a small smile playing across her lips. "I'm kidding, geez, everybody knows that when you marry a man as handsome as you are no one else will do."  
He blushed as he kissed her softly.  
"You were right about one thing you are a great kisser."  
"I'm great at a lot of things." He pulled her close and leaned down for another kiss.  
"Work now, play later I'll still be in the mood when you get back."  
"It'll only take a few minutes."  
She chuckled. "With you? Please it takes more then a few minutes more like a few hours."  
"That's because I'm the best."  
"You are at that." She kissed his cheek. "Go on now and be careful he's seen all of you."  
"I'll be fine." He gave her a squeeze and headed out to his car.  
She watched him drive away and rubbed her stomach. "I hope for all our sake's your father knows what he's doing." She went back into the living room and eyed up the crib parts. "Speaking of fathers." She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi Dad do you know how to assemble a crib?"  
Frank walked into Uc and noticed how deserted it was. He resisted the urge to start calling out to his people and silently thanked god that Sam had decided to stay home. If someone had done something to his team he had enough to deal with without having to worry about his wife and unborn son being caught in the crossfire. He crept silently into the 'crib' area of the building to find Cody asleep on one of the cots.  
'Does this kid even have a home,' he thought as he walked past him and up to his office. A quick check of his messages told him that Monica had been called to Wahington, Alex had headed home, and Jake was still staying at the orphanage. An agry message from his superior, Paul Bloom, was also waiting for him ranting and raving about the terrible case against Quito Real. He sat down at his desk with a sigh Real was a two-bit drug dealer that should've been thrown in jail long ago and for a moment he thought that maybe sam's former employers had been right the system didn't work unless you sent someone to be judge, jury, and executioner then he shook his head. That was the wrong way to think in his line of work and he started going through his files.  
He finally came home at 3 a.m. trying to be quiet even though there were still lights on and tried to remember the password they'd chosen for the security system. Sam had fought against getting the system she could take care of herself but she'd finally relented and hadn't had one nightmare since they had it installed. He noticed a piece of paper on the end table near the alarm system and picked it up in her neat handwriting were three simple words: My dearest dedi.  
He couldn't help but grin as he entered dedi into the system moments before the alarm would activate. He couldn't exactly remember how she had gotten that nickname for him but he didn't mind and it had seemed like a special word only the two would know so it had been the logical choice for the security password. He went into the living room to find her asleep on the couch one of the books he'd picked up for her laying on the floor but the crib parts were gone. He went upstairs and noticed the light was on in the room they'd decided to put the baby in. He frowned as he walked towards the door hoping she hadn't hauled the parts in there since they never seemed to be able to find the time to paint the room and his jaw dropped when he saw the inside of what would soon be his son's room.  
The walls were painted the lightest shade of blue and the ceiling was painted half sky blue with white fluffy clouds and the other half dark blue with yellow stars and a smiling half moon. The room was completely decorated down to the crib and changing table although there was an antique rocker next to the crib that he didn't remember buying. He noticed a card on the rocker, plucked off the card, and opened it:  
For the two, sorry, three of you,  
I know I was only supposed to put the crib together  
but wanted you to know that someone is very eager  
to be a grandfather. Hope you like both the room  
and the rocker it's been rocking Montgomery babies  
for years now it will rock Donovans.  
Love, Dad  
He shook his head his father-in-law had done all this to prove that even if Justine didn't approve he did.  
"Wow."  
He turned to smile at his wife. "You called your father."  
She yawned. "Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise for you but I guess it turned into a surprise for both of us."  
"Guess so."  
"Everything okay at the office?"  
"No one was there got a nasty fax from Bloom though."  
She took his hand. "Come on I think I know of a way to cheer you up."  
"You were sleeping you need rest."  
She led him into their bedroom and started to unbutton his shirt. "I'm pregnant dedi not dead besides I owe you we missed out in the office and earlier tonight."  
"You know your father said babies in his note how many does he expect us to have?"  
She pushed him down on the bed and yanked off his shoes then his pants. "Five or six he comes from a big family."  
"Five or six? He does know what we do for a living right?"  
"Uh huh." She laid on top of him. "We're having one now we can always have more later."  
He smiled up at her. "I think that's the best plan you've ever had."  
"See I've all ready cheered you up and I haven't even started yet."  
He kissed her. "Then let's begin shall we?"  
  
The Tomb-7 a.m.  
Quito stretched in his bed and rolled over to put his arms around his wife. "Keesha?"  
She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Happy to be home baby?"  
"Oh yeah there's no cage that can hold me."  
"You're going after that undercover agent, aren't you?"  
"I took him in Keesha I treated him like a brother, I killed my best friend in the world for him, and he sets me up. I'm going to take him down and his bosses." He smiled. "Their friends and their family they'll all pay."  
"Just be more careful this time."  
"Believe me I will round two is about to begin and Jake the dog isn't going to know what hit him." 


End file.
